majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Jeremy Durban
|latest = }} Jeremy Durban is the alias used by an unidentified man who ran a ring of identity "borrowers." History The man who came to be known as Jeremy Durban had multiple aliases with thirty different licenses in his apartment alone. Amongst these aliases are Ronald David Andrews, Jeffrey Meyers Breimer, Donald Clayton Bridge Jr. and Franklin G. Robinson. All of these aliases were wanted by the police in the various jurisdictions Durban had used them in for fraud. Eventually, the man moved to Los Angeles and took on the alias of Jeremy Durban, a real man living in Missoula, Montana. Now under the name Durban, he became an economics professor at Santa Monica University. Durban used his students to steal laptops from Las Vegas hotels, getting the personal information of at least sixteen people. Durban mined the identities for a few months before taking out loans in their names and investing the money he got in overseas funds. Durban would then keep up with the payments on the illegal loans he took out and made money for his victims rather than stealing from them. Durban's activities came to the attention of the LAPD's Major Crimes Division after the murder of Detective Michael Adams of the Las Vegas Police Department. Addams had been one of the detectives investigating Durban's plot and used it as a pretext to stalk Laura Elkins who killed Adams. In order to catch the identity thieves, the LAPD sent emails about possible identity fraud to each of the email accounts attached to the stolen identities which caused Durban to panic and transfer all of the money into a single account under his Durban alias. Once the money was in the single account, the LAPD was able to freeze it and learn of his Durban alias. In an attempt to identify Durban as their possible killer, Detective Amy Sykes went in undercover as someone seeking Durban's investment advice. While Durban was noted to be obnoxious, Detective Julio Sanchez noted that he did not seem the murderous type. Using a tablet the Sykes got Durban to touch, Buzz Watson and Lieutenant Michael Tao were able to run Durban's fingerprints and learn of his Andrews, Breimer, Bridge and Robinson aliases and take Durban into custody. In interrogation, Durban refused an attorney and told Sykes and Lieutenant Provenza that he had committed no crime as he had never stolen money nor did any of the people whose identity he had borrowed pay anything extra in taxes or fees as a result. Durban also expressed derision at the idea that he ever went to Las Vegas or to the club where Adams was murdered. Durban eventually agreed to not call an attorney in exchange for the chance to explain himself. Durban stated that the credit reports of the real Jeremy Durban and his other victims would show that he had never stolen anything or failed to repay any of the loans he had taken out. Durban proceeded to explain everything he had done and why to Provenza and Sykes as Captain Sharon Raydor and Lieutenant Andy Flynn caught Adams' real killer. After everything was over, Sharon told Durban that they could not prove that Durban had intended to permanently deprive his victims of the money he borrowed from them which is what Durban had told them. Instead, as Durban's more serious offenses occurred in Nevada, they decided to turn him over to Detective Richard Connor of the Las Vegas PD to face charges there. Durban agreed to sign a waiver of extradition so he could go to Nevada and deal with his charges there and requested that the LAPD go easy on the students he used in the laptop thefts as they had only gotten good grades out of it. As Durban was taken away by Connor, he promised to explain Nevada law to the detective all the way back to Las Vegas which amused the LAPD detectives due to how obnoxious Durban could be. After Durban left, Provenza speculated that Durban would manage to talk his way out of trouble in Nevada like he did in California. Sykes states that after that, Durban would have to deal with his outstanding warrants in Illinois, Montana, Kentucky, Florida and Vermont. The detectives decided that they were satisfied with letting someone else deal with prosecuting Durban and expressed hope that someday they would find out who he really was. Appearances ''Major Crimes'' Season 1 # Category:Characters Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 1